Gred & Forge and the Golden Dungbomb
by NAPPA
Summary: First story written by brother. He's talented. I've read only a bit of it. I liked what I read. Please read and Review. It'll move from this account when my paid account runsout.
1. The Surprise

THE FOLLOWING IS A FANFIC BY MY BTOTHER RYAN. HE'S ONLY 12, SO BE KIND. IT IS VERY FUNNY. SO READ / REVIEW.

- NAPPA 

CHAPTER 1

The Surprise

Most people would think that switching some ones vanishing cream with paint would be funny, but not the Weasly twins, well they probably would but that's not the point. Well the Weasly twins aren't most people, in fact they were wizards, not just that, they are the founders of Weasly Wizard Wheezes. As the founders of Weasly Wizard Wheezes things like switching vanishing cream with paint is mere child's play, why it would be an insult the name Gred And Feorge, oops sorry Fred and George, to do such a simple prank. No they would have to make it big, well big enough so people would remember. Today as it happened to be July 1st their older brother Percy's birthday, and they wanted to do something special for him he'll never forget (or forgive for that matter). 

July 1st started out okay. Percy, who spent two weeks on a romantic ski trip in Austria with who else but Penelope Clearwater, would return that day.

"Mum why can't he stay in Austria," Ron groaned to his mum," I'm sick of him cryin' like a baby, its pathetic. A grown wizard cryin' over his ex-boss, real…"He got interrupted by his mother.

"Really, how interesting," seeing that his mother focused her interest on a pair of sniggering Weasly twins, in the corner of the lounge, he went over to complain to Ginny.

"I hope your not planning another prank, you know upset your brother is." Mrs. Weasly said even though she knew that would just give her two sons a even better motivation to do what ever their planning.

"Okay mum we won't do any thing bad to our dear old brother Percy, whom we have the highest respect for," the twins said in unison, also in unison the twins gave their trade mark 'GRIN' which usually meant watch your food they might have spiked it. Mrs. Weasly tried to ignore the 'GRIN', but it is one hard thing to ignore. Just yesterday they gave the 'GRIN' an hour later Ron was an exact duplicate of Pigwedgeon, he still swears that Pigwegeon was trying to come onto him, the twins were disappointed at this because the tablet Ron was given was meant to turn him into a pig not Pig.

"Mum look!" Ginny was pointing at the fireplace, where the flames were turning green. A tall man stepped out. He had freckles and bright red hair, the Weasly trademark, it was Percy.

" Hey every one I have good news," Percy said in a very exited voice," Penelope and I are eng…" Percy was cut short by the humming of a dung beetle on his nose. It was crawling around his face, the humming was getting louder. The beetle was flashing red faster and faster then SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Percy along with half the lounge was covered in dung, including the portrait of great aunt Merideth, who was wiping the dung off her face, also the fire place, and Mrs.Weasly,who was scowling.

Out of the fireplace came Penelope Clearwater covered in dung, with tears on her face she ran up the stairs. Noticing that Percy was kind of busy, trying to strangle the twins and all, to comfort Penelope, Ginny ran up stairs after Penelope with a box of tissues.

" Cheer up Penelope, its just dung, you can get it off in no time with some 'DUNG-BE-GONE'." Ginny said.pointing at a corner of the bathroom that was labeled 'In case of Fred or George' 

"No its not that, Im cryin cuz Im happy." Penelope said.

"What cuz u got dung on you?" Ginny said giving a grin.

"No, Percy and I are getting married." She said giving a chuckle.

Downstairs Percy was chasing the twins around the room.

" The Dung Beetle Beacon worked perfectly Fred." George said running like mad from Percy.

"No.182nd Weasly Wheezes product not including the 20 that accidentally blew up." Fred said grasping for breath.

Ginny came down to see the mayhem, how could they be fighting at a time like this,

" Hey every one listen, helloooo!!!!." Nothing worked, Percy and Mrs.Weasly were trying to strangle the twins, so she thought for a moment and then looked like a light bulb lit up in her head. She took a deep breath and shrieked. Boy was it loud. In the woods near-by, birds flew off, the normally bustling gnomes all jumped into their holes, and the Weasly mayhem stopped, every one looked up at the landing.

" Penelope has somethin to say, Penelope!" Ginny said shoving Penelope into the lounge. 

"Well as every one knows Percy and I have been seein' each other for a long time. During the trip we realised we love each other so much, that we decided to get married." Every Weasly member's jaws dropped jaws dropped, even Percy's.


	2. Dream Come True

CHAPTER 2

Dream Come True

The fireplace turned green again, and Arthur Weasly came out of the fireplace with a wrinkled nose, he must have smelt the dung, then said,

" Did I miss any thing."

" Oh nothing, just the testing of the Dung Beetle Beacon," said George when Mrs.Weasly cleared her throat on purpose, in an unenthusiastic voice he said," oh yeah, Percy came back, and hes getting married to Penelope."

"I thought you said you'd test the Dung Beetle Beacon when I was here," said Mr.Weasly then he realised what George had said and turned to Percy, who was hugging Penelope which wasn't a pretty sight because they were covered in dung, and said," your getting m..ma..married?"

"Yup, I was gonna tell you when these two gits set of their Bacon Beetle thingamabob!" Percy said as if he would start strangling the two if Penelope didn't have such a tight grip over his hand.

"Hey its called the Dung Beetle Beacon, and its not stupid, that beetles got more brains than you!!!" Fred said, in a defending way. That instant Percy started strangling Fred, and it took all Mr & Mrs Weasly's strength to get him off. Ginny said to Penelope,

" Welcome to the family." 

After all the Weasly's, and Penelope had a shower, they all sat down for dinner. Percy had just started telling them about the trip and how he proposed. The girls and Mrs.Weasly were crying, while the twin pretended to barf.

" Some of us are still trying to eat." Said George while pressing a button on a Can'o'Puke, which instantly barfed.

After dinner the twins took Penelope aside to give her a 'talk'.

" Ok this is it we love playing tricks." Said George.

"Yes, and it would be in the interest of your health to not squeal on us when we do," said Fred with a pure look of evil on his," okay compadre'!"

"Yeah sure, I just have one thing to say to you." Penelope said.

"What?" said George.

"I work in the Department of Experimental Charms," she said with a grin," and I need two test subjects for a curse that turns you into frog guts and I don't know the counter curse cuz, well, its not made yet."

"You know we were just jokin' about what we just said." Exclaimed George.

"Yeah," Fred said in a frightened voice," hey George don't we have some homework to do."

"Yeah lets go, g'night sis." Said George. Penelope returned to the dining room when Percy came up to her.

"Hey Penny what was that about?" Said Percy.

"Oh that, they needed help for their summer homework." Penelope said trying not to look like she lied.

"Fred and George doing their summer homework this early, maybe when pigs fly.' Percy said and started laughing.

The weeks went by and the Weasly twins stayed out of trouble, it was the hardest thing they ever did.

One morning a brown owl flew through the window, then dropped four large packages, one of which dropped in Ron's porridge.

" Hey look its from Hogwarts." Said Fred. Fred looked at his letter.

__

Dear Mr.Weasly,

Please note that school year starts at September the first. The Hogwarts Express leaves from platform nine and three quarters leaves at eleven.

A list of school items follow. 

Yours sincerely,

Professor M.Mcongonagall 

Fred looked at the silvery train ticket in his hands.

"Whoa this going to be our last year." Fred said in a sad voice.

"Yup," Said George," You know what that means?"

"Yes brother." Fred said with a smirk on his face.

"We have to make this year special." They both said at the same time, and started laughing, devilishly. 

Two weeks before the Hogwarts Express was due to leave the Weasly's were preparing to go to Diagon Alley.

"All right kids you know the drill, Fred George you first." Instructed Mr.Weasly.

George grabbed some Floo Powder and said,

" Diag…"he sneezed," gon Alley!" and disappeared into the flames.

Fred stepped up, took some Floo Powder, and ran up to the fire place. He tripped into the flames, but before he hit the flames, he managed to say,

" Diagon Alley!"

George stepped out of the twirling flames and fell face first onto the floor. Immediately Fred stepped out, more like fell out, and landed on top of George.

They looked around the room. It was dark and moldy, there were skulls in every corner. Fred and George never remembered coming to this shop. They saw the entrance and made a run for it. Then out of no where, a hand grabbed Fred on the shoulders. He had millions of excuses and alibis ready to be told. When he turned around he saw that there was no arm to this hand, it had a sign on it; 'Living Hand'. Fred gave a monstrous scream, grabbed George by the arm and left the building, leaving the hand behind.

They were running so fast they didn't notice that there was a pole right in front of them, and they were going to hit it, BANG!!! The pole was next to a shop that sold poisonous candles. One the pole in deep dark letters it wrote;' Knockturn Alley'.

Fred and George looked at each other and said at once,

" It's a dream come true!" 

(a/n: thanx for reading, keep sending in the reviews)


	3. Exploring in the dark

Exploring in the dark  
  
  
  
The twins had hundreds of ideas, flowing through their heads, each as un- probable as the next. Then one struck both of them,  
  
"Lets explore." They said and ran off.  
  
There were tons of shops each as exiting as the next. They entered one shop that sold rope that would bind together peoples body when some one touched it. Another sold jellybean shaped sweets that give diarrhea to the people who eat it, they bought as many as they could, incase they came across that fat Dudley kid.  
  
They found them selves at a dead end. At the end of the road there was a building with a sign in big bold golden letters that read, Zorkeys Dark Joke Shop. They were too curious to refuse, and went inside. They had an assortment of dark prank utensils. Like fake slugs, that when added with water they eat your flesh, pretty flowers that bite your nose when you sniff them, and also a cube, with a button that if you press it will turn into a tarantula.  
  
" Lets buy a couple of those cubes for Ron." Fred said, checking how much they cost.  
  
" Hey don't forget those jelly snakes that wriggle in your stomach, Ginny would love that." George said, also checking the price.  
  
"Hello, any one here," Fred said," must be at the back."  
  
Both of them hurried off to the back of the store. They were about to enter the room when they heard a voice,  
  
"Yeah this is it," said the stranger in a deep voice," the first dung bomb ever made."  
  
Fred and George looked at each other in amazement, was this true? They couldn't help but listened on,  
  
" Too bad Zorkey died, now his brother gets it," another stranger said," the first piece of dark prank, gone to a muggle lover, pathetic!"  
  
" So its Zonkos, right?" The first guy said.  
  
" Yes," answered the second guy," that's where were taking it."  
  
So the twins left the shop, in awe. The first dung bomb was dark magic.  
  
"I bet Filch thought they were dark magic from the start." Fred said and started sniggering.  
  
"More importantly, we gotta get that dung bomb." George said.  
  
They kept exploring until they ended up at a sign that read Diagon Alley. Once they got to the other side of the sign they smelt fresh non- muggle hating air and the so they left Knockturn Alley, and had entered Diagon Alley.  
  
They met a lot of people from school and when they found Lee Jordan, they hooked up. They were gonna explain every thing, then out of nowhere they heard some one calling their names,  
  
" Fred, George over here!" it was Ron with a handful of shopping bags.  
  
" See yah I gotta go anyways." Lee said and headed of towards the apothecary.  
  
" Oh, my babies." It was Mrs. Weasly who grabbed the two under the armpits.  
  
"Mum I cant breath." Said George who really had a purple face.  
  
" Good god woman, cant you wash under here it smells like a…" before he could finish, Mrs. Weasly slapped him on the head. George started to chuckle and got a whack. All the Weasly's started laughing including the twins. Even Mrs. Weasly couldn't help but laugh. And the day ended perfectly.  
  
(a/n: thanx to every one that reviewed you might notice through out the story theres quite a lot of ron bashing, its not that I don't like the character I find it funny to tease Ron that's all for me now seeyah) 


End file.
